


And All the Girls

by AryaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fem Dean, Fem Sam, Fluff, Gabe is a doctor, Gen, I had an idea and rolled with it, Kinda..., Witches curse, not mpreg, pregnant fic, prego fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get turned into women (stupid witches curse) and stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while ago and finally finished it. If you like it, please tell me. Half-beta'd, so most mistakes are mine. Title from "This Ain't a Scene" by Fall Out Boy

Dean woke up face down on his bed, his pants and shirt were off. He looked around, dazed and confused.

“Where-” his voice sounded too high pitched. “Sam? Cas?” He got up and ran his hands through his hair. It was really soft, and seemed longer than he remembered but not by much.

“Sammy? Really, where are you?” He stood up and looked at the empty bed beside his.

He stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.

“Huh?” His face felt smooth. A bit rounder maybe, and his jaw wasn’t as sharp. He looked up into the mirror. “SAMMY?!?”

In the mirror, he didn’t see himself. He saw a pretty woman with short, spiky brown hair and bright green eyes. She looked similar to him, but feminine.

“Dean? Are you in here?” Dean heard a loud, clear, bell-like voice coming from the main room.

He grabbed a towel and held it against his chest and walked out of the bathroom.

At the door stood a tall woman, around 30, with long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a red plaid shirt, boot-cut jeans and boots with 2 inch heels. “Sammy. Is that you?” Dean jumped a bit at his own voice and stepped closer. The other woman looked surprised too.

“Dean! You’re a-a-a…” Sam didn’t have words for what he saw. It was Dean, but with boobs, and a girlish hair cut. ‘A pixie cut’ popped into his mind. She was almost naked, save for a pair of too-big boxers and a towel wrapped around the top of Dean’s body. “A girl!” Sam finally spit out the words.

“Yeah, you think I didn’t realize that? How did this happen?!” Dean ran to the dresser and pulled out some clothes. “Shit! All the clothes are guy stuff! What will we do?” He (she) then remembered that Sam was fully clothed. “Hey, Sammy? Where’d you get those?”

Sam looked down at herself. “Oh, um… I pulled on some guy stuff, then went out and bought some girl stuff. I figure it's a witches curse or something. I’ll do more research later”

Dean looked up quickly “You went shopping without me? Why couldn’t you have come and gotten me first?” Great. now I sound like a real girl. Talking about shopping and clothes. Next I’m gonna braid Sams hair and talk about boys. Sam just shook her head and walked over to Dean. “But why us?”

“Probably has something to do with us killing a few witches yesterday. Maybe someone was mad at that and decided to take it out on us.”

Dean had a horrid look on his face. “By changing us into girls?!”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Try to be quieter, OK? Now put on some clothes.”

“What should I wear?” Dean pulled thing out of her dresser and threw it around.

Sam pulled out a few things “How about this white tank top and a pair of jeans?” Dean nodded and threw them on, along with the the large grey shirt and green jacket.

“I’m starving and need new clothes. Mall?” Dean bounced over to the door where she put on her boots. They were too big (because they were men's, obviously) but it didn’t matter. She would have new stuff soon.

When they got to the small shopping centre Dean first went to a men's store, before remembering she had boobs now. And a pretty big ass. Sam pointed out another clothing store.

“Blue Notes? Are you kidding me? I’m a grown woman! I don’t need teen stuff! Thats crappy!” She whispered under her breath. That was, of course, before she saw the cute fluffy green sweater, some tank tops and plaid shirts that would fit her well. They also got a new pair of boots, some jeans, and underwear and bras from the store Pink which was quite expensive. Dean said it was worth it. By then it was mid-morning (Sam had pulled Dean through stores so she wouldn’t take all day) and they were both hungry.

“Well, we could go to that dinner in town, or we could eat here.” Sam suggested, looking back at Dean who was struggling with all her clothes.

“I like the diner, it has the BEST bacon english muffins ever! And you said you liked the pancakes so we’ll go there.” Dean finally caught up with Sam, who was still getting used to Deans girl voice.

The threw the bags into the backseat (after Dean changed into basically the same thing, but feminine) and headed to the diner. Mama’s Sweets and Diner. They sat in a booth. An attractive man came around in a bit to ask for their orders.

“And what are you two lovely ladies going to eat today?”

“I’ll have a, um, a bacon and ch-cheese english muffin” Dean stuttered out, not knowing why she was attracted to this person.

Sam whispered, “She’ll also have a tall glass you.” But only loud enough for Dean to hear. Sam was kicked under the table.

“A-and my sister-r will have a-” Dean could barely get the words out so Sam finished it.

“I’ll have a short stack, sausage on the side, and orange juice.” The waiter finished jotting down their orders and walked away, smiling. “OK, what was that about?” Sam leaned forward, asking Dean.

“I don’t know! When I was a dude I wasn’t that stuttery, was I?” Dean looked at the waiter, who was now leaning into the kitchen, reading out the order.

He had light blond hair and pale blue eyes, wearing the diners white t-shirt, black pants and yellow half apron. When he came back with Sams juice, Dean noted that his name was Ronan.

When he left Dean said, “Ronan. Thats a nice name! Unique.”

“It means ‘Little Seal’ in Irish.” Sam said, still looking at the menu. “Hey, they have lots of pies, if you’re interested. This place has good food so the pie is probably home-made.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s menu and started reading off the flavours. “These all sound good. And Little Seal, huh? It suits him” Sam just smiled across the table at her broth-SISTER-while Ronan brought their food.

When they finished, Dean waved over Ronan. “Hey, what would you say is the best pie? I’m having a hard time deciding.”

The man smiled “Well, I like the apple cinnamon, but the chocolate swirl is good. And the mixed berries one, which has no sugar. But if you’re looking for sweet I’d go for lemon meringue. There is a lot of meringue, not very much lemon.” He smiled and waited for their response.

Sam spoke first. “I know Dean loves sweet, but I don’t so I’ll take a slice of mixed berry to go. Dean?”

The shorter Winchester looked up from her menu. “Two slices of chocolate swirl, to go.” She said, giving her brightest smile.

When they had got the boxes and paid they started driving back to the motel. Sam looked inside her box. “Mmmm… Mine looks good. Hey, maybe we should pick… girlier names. Mine is good, can be short for Samantha, but Dean is pretty masculine. What should you have instead?”

Dean thought for a moment “If anyone asks, my name is Dina but you shorten it to Dean, because I like it better. Now where’s Cas? I called for him this morning but you came instead.”

“Gee, thanks. Good to know I’m loved. I’ll try his cell that we gave him.”

As Sam called the angel, Dean drove them back to the motel.

“Hey Cas!”

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Its Sam.”

“You don’t sound like Sam. You sound like a woman, and Sam is a tough man.”

“Thanks man. But it is me. Dean and I were transformed into girls. I’m guessing a witch curse or something.”

“If it is witches, then they are very powerful. Are you two OK?”

“We’re fine. Can you meet us at the motel? Bluebird Motel, Room 212.”

“Dean said.”

“Okay Cas, see you in a bit.”

When they got to the room, Castiel was already there waiting. Sam walked in first and he stood up.

“Sam? You’re a woman.” Then Dean walked in. “Dean!”

“Ah, shut up! Now how do we fix this?” Dean pushed up her bangs and sat in one of the two large chairs they had in the room.

“If it is a witches curse, you’ll have to find the witch and ask her. Or him. It varies from curse to curse. Until then you’re stuck as a woman.”

Dean sighed. “I guess if we’re stuck like this, we should make the best of it. I’m going to the mall again. Saw a tight red dress that is SO cute!” Sam raised her eyebrows at Dean. “Did I really just say that?”

Sam grinned. “Ya sure did! Now, lets go get you that dress! Maybe I’ll get one too and we’ll go to a local club or bar.”

“You wanna come, Cas?” Dean turned toward the only male in the room.

“I would usually say no, but you are interesting me, adjusting to life as a woman. I might go up there” He nodded to the ceiling. “And ask around if anyone knows. Should I meet you there?”

“Sure Cas, we’ll you don’t have to. We’ll just be shopping.” Dean grabbed her wallet and slipped it into her pocket.

Except, there were no pockets. “What? Where are the pockets in this thing?” She checked her jeans and jacket again. “There are no pockets? How do women survive?!”

Sam grabbed a large brown leather bag she had boughten. “Purses. They all have purses. Have you never noticed that before?”

Dean looked up at her sister. “I just thought they got them for style!”

Sam shook her head, ponytail swinging. “You can have this one. I have my messenger bag.” She picked up another black bag with a long strap and put it over her head, so it was on one shoulder and stretched across her body.

Dean grabbed the leather purse and slipped it on her shoulder, placing her keys, wallet, phone, and a chocolate bar inside. Sam lifted her eyebrow at that. “What? I get hungry.”

That got an eye roll.

When they got to the mall again, Castiel was standing in front of the entrance waiting for them.

“I talked to other angels. No one has heard of the happening before. You may be like this for a while. I suggest getting used to it. I forgot to ask Gabriel if he knew anything, but he heard so I’m sure he’ll drop by to laugh at you.”

Dean slung her arm over the man's shoulders and neck. “I’m sure he will. But we’re not talking about that. Right now, we’re going to be shopping because I won a lot of money last week hustling pool. Are you coming?”

Sam giggled as her sister pulled Cas along into the mall.

A few stores and 23 dresses later, the two Winchesters had finally decided on an outfit each. Sam had picked a knee-length red halter dress, tight at the top, loose at the bottom. Dean had gotten a riskier choice, a short, bright green, strapless, low cut dress that matched her eyes and showed off her curves. They also got some hair gel for Dean and some more hair elastics because Sam had been using a rubber band.

Castiel had been dragged along, but didn’t complain.

“You know? You’re a good shopping buddy.” Dean said to the angel. “What do you think Sammy? Isn’t Cas a good shopping buddy?”

“He came along because he thinks we’re amusing, not because he likes shopping.” Sam threw the bags into the trunk of the Impala and got into the front passenger seat, Dean beside him and Cas in the middle back seat.

“Whatever. You don’t mind, do you, man?” Dean directed towards the back seat.

“You are adjusting to life as the other sex quite easily. I wonder if it has something to do with hormones, or perhaps you’ve accepted that you are a woman. Or maybe you’ve always-”

“Okay big boy! Thats enough thinking from you.” Dean interrupted.

“So… Where are we going?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed. “I told you. There's a club near our motel. We’re going to get ready the go there.”

“Dean, it's three in the afternoon.”

“And I’m going to have a nap! You can do whatever you want. I also haven’t figured out how to pee as a woman.”

Sam gave her sister a weird look. “You haven’t peed all day? Your bladder must be exploding!”

“I’ve tried! It was just kinda… Messy.”

“All you do is sit down! Thats it!”

“I’ll figure it out eventually!”

Cas squinted his eyes and cocked his head, wondering how Dean was really adjusting to the new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

Around 7:30 Dean was fixing up her hair and Sam was sitting at the desk. In sweatpants and a pullover.

“Sammy! You’ve got to get ready!”  
Sam sighed and look around to see Dean in her strapless bra, dress half on around her waist, digging through their bags.

“What are you looking for?”

“The black heels I got! You know, the ones with the silver bows on the side.” Dean said, not looking up.

Sam pulled a shoe box out of a bag under the table and tossed it on the bed. “These ones?”

“Yes!” She grabbed the box and pulled them out. “They’re cute, right?”

“Dean, what has gotten into you? I know you’ve ‘accepted womanhood’ or whatever, but you are being a total girl! I thought you would be… Upset, try to be all manly still. I never would’ve expected” Sam gestured to Dean and the many bags beside her bed. “This.”

Dean sat on her bed and thought for a moment, all quiet. “I think it's because we never grew up with women. Sure, there were a few girls who watched us every once in a while, but other than that we didn’t. I had mom for four years of my life, but most of those I don’t remember, and I guess Lisa but… I don’t know. It didn’t feel that real. You had Jess. I never had a real girlfriend, and I guess this is a kind of way for me to see what girls are really like, 24/7. If I ever settle down, or get a true girlfriend I’ll need to know. That probably won’t happen though. Maybe it's also to see what it's like from a woman's perspective on life. You know?”

Sam nodded and got up. “Yeah, I think I do. I’ll be ready in 10. Finish getting ready.”

Dean smiled and watched Sam go to the bathroom with a bag.

“DEAN? WHY IS THERE MAKEUP ALL OVER THE COUNTER?” Sam called from inside.

“I NEEDED IT!”

“CLEAN IT UP AFTER!”

“BUT I NEEDED MY SHOES!”

Sam yelled something back but it was muffled by the sound of Castiel's wings.

“Hello Dea…” Cas stopped talking and cocked his head at Dean.

She looked down and realized her dress was still around her waist. She screeched and bellyflopped on the bed.

“Knock before entering!” It was muffled from her shoving her face into a pillow.

“I-I’m sorry Dean. I was just wondering how you were doing.”

“Fine! We’re getting ready to go to the club down the road. Its called Z4. Someone we interviewed before killing those witches said it was the hot new thing in town. I don’t know, thought we’d check it out before leaving.”

“I also came to tell you that there's a job in the next state over. I think its just some demons running loose, but you should check it out.”

“We’ll leave tomorrow.”

“IS THAT CAS? ASK HIM IF THERE ARE ANY JOBS CLOSE! I THINK WE SHOULD GET MOVING AGAIN!”

“HE SAID THERE'S ONE CLOSE TO HERE. WE’RE LEAVING TOMORROW!”

“OH, OKAY!”

Cas looked towards the bathroom then back at Dean. “Should I go…?”

“I think that would be best.”

“Okay. Bye Dean. I will check in later if you want.”  
“Just knock first!”

A flutter of wings and he was gone.

***

“So this is the club?” Sam climbed out of the passenger side, Dean already out and halfway across the parking lot.

“Yeah.”

“That is a long line.”

“Its not that bad!” Dean walked forward, Sam following close behind.

They had been ready by 7:45, out the door by 8. (Sam forced Dean to clean up the mess she had made in the bathroom.) Now they stood outside a concrete building with purple doors and a sign above the door saying ‘Z4’, a large line of people waiting to get in.

“Wait, what if we get an ID check? We won’t get in if we have our guy ones!” Sam started to turn around but Dean grabbed her arm, almost making her trip.

“And that is why I got these!” She handed Sam an ID card with a picture of her as a female and the name ‘Samantha Winchester’.

“Where did you get this picture?” Sam squinted at the card. “And you used our real last name?”

“Uh, I asked you for a picture and you turned to me and made an ‘I am so done with your crap’ face. I edited it a bit and this came out. And yes, I did. I thought it was pretty safe, seeing as Samantha and Dina Winchester aren’t real people.” She flashed her card in her wallet at the taller girl.

The line was moving pretty fast and they were through the doors no problem.

When they entered they were at the top of a flight of stairs. At the bottom was a large room. Half of it was the bar area. A dance floor and stage with a band on it occupied the far side, a few tables creeping into that area, though most the tables and booths were around the square bar, stools surrounding the counter.

They headed to the bar first. A guy with light blond hair had their back to them and was getting a drink ready for someone else. When he turned around they recognized him.

“Ronan?” Dean said as she sat down on the closest stool, Sam scooting in on the one beside her.

“Excuse me? Do I know you?” He asked, puzzled.

“No, not really. I was at the diner earlier today. I just remembered your name because it's so weird.”  
“Unique! She means unique.” Sam elbowed the slowly-blushing girl.

“Its okay. I’m used to it. Nice to see you again, I guess. What’ll you have?”

Sam answered first. “I’ll have a Band Slam. That sounds good.”

“And I will have a… What do you suggest?” Dean leaned on the counter, “casually” pushing up her breasts.

“I like the Cherry Casanova, KTHXBYE, and Neon Breeze, but it really depends on what you like.” Ronan glanced down, but said everything without hesitation.

Not distracted easily. Dean thought. “I want something… Sweet.” She said.

“Cherry Casanova it is!” Ronan turned and started making their drinks.

“Smooth sis. Real smooth.” Sam whispered to Dean.

“Could we also get an order of fries?” She called to the bartender. He gave the thumbs-up and returned to his work.

“Fries?” Dean questioned.

“What? I haven’t had anything to eat since noon, besides that handful of baby carrots. I’m hungry.”

Ronan turned around and placed two glasses in front of them. Deans was reddish-pink with a sparkly look, Sams bright purple.

“The fries will be a few minutes. If you need anything, just ask. Well, until nine. Then I’m off duty.”

Dean smiled. “I will keep that in mind. This drink is good!”

Ronan walked away to grab another girls order, Sam turned to Dean. “You like him!”

“No! I don’t! I mean, not REALLY. Just, kinda. I still like girls!”

“Whatever you say…”

“I bet I can pick up a chick here! That one, right there!” She gestured to a pretty girl with bright red-orange hair and a strappy black dress.

Dean got up and swaggered over to the girl. Sam smiled and returned to her drink. A few minutes later they were still talking, laughing. Is she gonna do it? A minute or two later, after Ronan had dropped off the fries and Sam was munching on them, Dean put up her hands and stepped back. The other girl seemed to be apologizing but Dean shook her head, said bye and walked back to her stool.

“So?” Sam nudged.

“I learned that her name is Paige, her sister owns the place, she lives with her two sisters, loves my heels, and is not into girls. She seems nice.”

“Aw, thats too bad. She is pretty.”  
“Nah, its fine. I made a move, she declined, I accepted and moved on.” Dean placed her now empty glass on the bar and grabbed a few fries.

“Need another drink?” Ronan asked, moving towards her glass.

Dean nodded. “I forgot to ask, is there a tab open for us?”

“I can open one. Name?”

“Winchester. Like the rifle.”  
“Cool name. And for you?” He asked Sam.

“I’ll just have a beer. Whatever you’ve got.”

“Sure thing.” He took both glasses and brought back an icy bottle and another glass. “That it for now?”

“Yep.” Dean grabbed her drink. “I’m going to dance. I like the band. You coming, Sammy?”

“I’ll stay here, finish my fries, talk to locals. You go, have fun!”

Dean smiled and ran onto the dance floor.

Sam finished her fries and jumped off the stool, wandering around. She talked to Paige, who was really nice, and learned met another one of her sisters, Phoebe. The chatted until the other two girls went to dance.

Sam sat back down at the bar and looked around at the people.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” She heard behind her. Spinning around she saw a familiar looking man.

“Gabe?!” She sat there stunned. “Why are you on Earth?”

“Sam? I heard Cas say something about you being a girl, but didn’t really pay attention. What happened?” Gabriel looked quite surprised.

“Well, considering we just killed a few witches, I’m guessing super powerful witch curse. Again, why are you here?”

“Hot new club, think I’ll just sit upstairs and watch? No! I’m here to party!” The archangel turned to the bartender. “I’ll have a Party Popper and will pay for whatever is on this ladies tab at the end of the night.”

Ronan looked at Sam to make sure that was good. “Sure, why not? Its okay, I know him.” Sam sighed and Ronan turned away, content with the answer.

“I’m guessing Deans here. He a girl as well?” Sam nodded. “Aw, I’m gonna see that!” Gabe grabbed his drink, smiled a Trickster smile at Sam and ran off.

“Wait, Gabe!” Sam called after him, but he was gone.

“How do you know him?” Ronan leaned on the bar in front of Sam.

“Oh, an old frenemy. He's a little... Trickster.” Sam smiled and took a sip of her beer.

It was 11:30 and Sam was tired. Ronan had gotten off duty (replaced by a the owners husband, Leo) and went to find Dean.

Sam had looked everywhere in the club for her sister and bartender but couldn’t find them. Ugh, I just want to find Dean and head back to our room. I guess I could go alone but Dean might wonder where I’ve gotten to.

She ran into Paige on the dancefloor. “Hey! Have you seen my sister?” She yelled over the music, since they were against the stage.

“Hey Sam! What did you say?” She returned, dancing with Phoebe.

“I said- Can we go somewhere private?”

“Uh, sure. Come with me.” Paige pulled Sam along to a door beside the stage, which entered into a back room.

“Thanks.” Sam's voice normal now. “I was wondering if you’ve seen my sister. She was with the bartender, Ronan, when he got off work but I can’t find them now.”

“I was outside talking to my other sister before and saw them getting into your sisters car.”

Sam nodded. “Thanks. Guess I’m walking…”

“Where do you live?” Paige asked, taking a sip from a glass Sam didn’t remember her having.

“We’re staying in the motel a couple blocks away. Its not too far, I can walk.”

“Okay. Uh, let me give you the clubs number and mine incase she's still missing in the morning.” She pulled out a pen and wrote two numbers on a napkin. “Get back safe!” She called after Sam as they both left the room, Paige heading to Phoebe, Sam going outside.

When she got outside, she walked over to Baby, took out the extra key out of her purse and unlocked the door.

“Heyyyy, Sambo! How you doin’?” A very drunk Gabriel stumbled up to Sam and leaned on her.

“Gabe, how many of those Party Poppers did you have?” Sam hauled the archangel up to keep him from sliding down.

“Only four! And then 7 shots. Or… 13. I lost count.” Sam went around to the passenger side and opened the door, letting him flop in.

“I didn’t know angels could get drunk.”

“Then you’ve obviously never been to onE OF MY PARTIES!” Gabe yelled, then chuckled until Sam covered his mouth.

“Okay, we’re going to get you back to the motel room and you’re going to have some water, that sound good? And since you can’t sleep, I’m guessing you won’t pass out, will you?”

“Sometimes we go into this sleepy time mode where we’re still awake but asleep.”

Sam thought for a moment. “A trance like state?”

“YEAH! That…” He started slipping down again and Sam had to hold him up while they drove.

Sam helped Gabe to the Winchesters room and sat him down in a chair. “Here, drink this.” Sam handed a large water bottle to Gabe. He grabbed it and tried to take off the lid.

“Is this think angel proof?”

“No, only Drunks proof.” Sam reached over and took off the cap.

Gabe drank it all and Sam helped him over to Dean's bed. “Probably won’t be home tonight, so you just rest.”

“Sam… You would be a good dad. Or, mom, I guess.” Gabe pulled a blanket over him a pushed his face into the pillow.

“Yeah, whatever you say. Now rest, don’t talk.” Gabe nodded off as Sam changed into sweat pants and a big shirt. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam awoke Gabriel was gone. In his place was a water bottle (filled with Skittles) and a note saying ‘Thanks Sambo (Samba?) for helping me. I haven’t that much to drink since before Luci skipped outta Heaven. Anyway, say Hi to Dean, heres some Skittles, have a good girly day, I swear I had nothing to do with it ;P Many tricks, the best archangel, Gabriel’.

Sam heard a loud messy knock at the door. “Hello?” She said, opening it, a gun pressed against it at heart level.

“Sammy? Let me in. I’m tired and hungover.” Dean pushed the door fully open and staggered to her bed and crawled under the covers.

“Dean? Where have you been all night?”

“With Ronan. Now go away.”

“We’re going to leave today. There’s that case close to here, at least that’s what Cas told you.”

“We’re not leaving. I kinda like Ronan and don’t want it to be a bang-and-ditch. That’s not cool.” Dean whispered that last part. “I think I like being a woman.”

Sam sat down on Dean’s bed and sighed. “I know. But we need to move along. Just cause we’re female doesn’t mean we can quit doing our jobs. We need to help people. What did you say so many years ago? Saving people, hunting things,”

“The family business.” Dean finished and rolled over to look at Sam. “Ya know, sometimes you’re a real bitch.”

“And sometimes you’re a real jerk.” Sam smiled and got up to pack, letting Dean rest a bit. Then they were back on the road.

***

“Cas! We have been girls for three weeks! What is taking so long!” Dean stomped down the hall to their hotel room.

“I’m sorry Dean, I’ve been trying. All the angels are.” Cas followed close behind.

The two Winchesters had been girls for a total of 23 days, and counting. They had gotten all the jobs they had run into done without a problem (besides the usual stuff) but were now getting anxious.

When they entered the room it was dark, besides Sams computer screen, which was on her lap. Dean could hear slight sniffling sounds and a chip bag rustling.

“Sam? What’s wrong?” Dean flipped on the light to see her sister in a ball, watching something on the computer and crying.

“Everything! Why does this happen?”

“Sammy! What is going on? Are you alright?” Dean rushed over to the bed, Castiel still standing in the doorway. He took a couple steps in and closed the door.

“NO! Nothing is okay! Why does he have to regenerate? Why does he have to get a new face?” Sam blubbered out.

Now Dean was really confused. She noticed another few bags of chips on the ground, and the one on the bed that Sam was eating out of. “W-who… What are you talking about?”

“The ninth Doctor! I really liked Christopher Eccleston, but now it's David Tennant! I mean, I’m sure he's a good actor but you just get used to one and then they-”

“Sammy! What are you talking about?”

“Doctor Who. I finished season-Sorry!-series 1.”

“Doctor… What?”

“No, Doctor Who! Its a popular BBC show. It’s about the man, alien, who travels around in a blue police box which is actually a time and space machine, which means he can travel anywhere and everywhere! And he has this helper, the Doctor's companion. Right now it's Rose Tyler, but I’ve heard they change her too!”

“Sam, I leave you alone for one day, because you say you’re not feeling well, so me and Cas can check out a case, and when we get back you’re in bed with potato chips and crying over a crappy british show. What is wrong?”

“Its not crappy! Its good! And I don’t know what's wrong! I have really bad pains and feel like crying all the time! Or starting a fight, doing absolutely nothing, and laughing all at the same time! And I’m bleeding!”

“What? You’re bleeding? Where?” Dean started pulling off the blankets to uncover a couple of their own sheets between Sam and the bed, the top one had blood soaking it. “Cas, what’s wrong with her? Heal her!”

“I can’t. This is a natural female thing, I’m guessing she is on her menstrual cycle.”

“Her… What?”

“It’s a monthly occurrence where a woman releases an egg from her ovaries and if it’s not fertilized, the womb lining breaks and flushes out the egg. Theres the blood that comes with it, but it's not harming her body. It’s all natural.”

“Okay, thats gross. But, I’ve been a woman for the same amount of time as Sam. Shouldn’t I have gotten it too, if it is every month like you say.”

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. Its different for every woman. Maybe you’ll get it in a couple days or a week.”

“But… Sam will be fine?”

“It lasts 3-7 days, usually. You just get cramps and cravings. At least, that's what I’ve heard. I have never had it.”

“Wait, cramps and cravings? Like, periods?”

“That is another name for it, yes.”

Dean understood. “Yeah! Lisa would always get moody during her period! I know what it is now.” She grabbed a candy bar from her purse that had been tossed on the ground and gave it to Sam. “She always liked these. Try it.”

Sam opened the chocolate and began eating it, pressing play on the first episode of Doctor Who series 2.

“What is this?” Dean looked over at the laptop.

“I told you what it about. They kill evil stuff.” Sam said as a police box flew through the sky and crash landed.

“Whats that?”

“The Time and Relative Dimensions in Space machine. TARDIS for short. Its bigger on the inside. And that's the 10th Doctor! He just regenerated. And Rose Tyler, his companion.”

“The Doctor looks like an alien…” Dean tilted her head at the screen.

“He is. I mean, not the actor. At least… I don’t think.”

Cas walked over to look at the screen. “Aliens aren’t real. All of the sightings are fake.”

“Or fairies! Some are fairies.” Dean said forcefully. Sam looked confused. “From your soulless stage. Remember?”

“Vaguely…” Sam leaned back into her pillows, munching on another handful of chips.

“Well, you will need, I believe they are called, pads or tampons.” Castiel tilted his head and watched as Roses mum and boyfriend ran out to the TARDIS.

Dean stood up, patting Sam's shoulder. “I can get them. Whats the best, do you think?”

Sam shrugged. “Ask the person at the store. When you get back we can watch together!”

Dean smirked. “Yeah, like I’m watching that!” She ducked Sam's arm and ran to the door. “I’ll be back. Don’t finish the whole series before then!”

“No promises.” Sam mumbled as Castiel gingerly sat on her bed and watched what was happening.

“So… Dean is well adjusted.”

“Yeah. I personally think that he always had a girly side of him. This just let it out. Here, I’ll move over.” Sam scooched over to let Cas sit properly. “Lie down! You don’t have to be careful! I’m not dangerous.”

“I know Sam.” The angel lay down beside Sam, watching the computer screen. “So that machine can travel through time and space?”

“Yeah! Its really cool. It can do lots of things like translate languages, censor words,...” Sam went on as the people moved on screen.

And that's how Dean found them, two hours later (it took her a while), watching Doctor Who and eating potato chips.

“Really? You’re still on that?”

Cas looked up. “Its really quite good Dean. Unrealistic, but good.”

“Okay, good for you Matt Smith. I got your pads Sam.”

“Matt Smith is the Eleventh doctor. I’m on Ten.” Sam said, getting up from her spot on the bed. Dean tossed her the box.  
“You know, I really don’t give a crap. Put on your pad and let me talk to Cas. I haven’t gotten a period yet, so we should be worried.”

“You’re lucky. Periods suck.” Sam's voice came from the bathroom.

“What then? Do commas rule?”

“Haha Dean. Very funny.” The sarcastic voice voice called out.

Cas turned to Dean. “Well, it hasn’t even been two months. You might start your menstrual cycle before next month. Its… A bit unpredictable the first time, or so I’ve heard. We’ll know soon.”

“Dean! Can you get me another pair of underwear?” Sam called from the bathroom.

“Ugh! Why?”

“If you must know, my last pair is covered in bloo-”

“Okay! Ew! Nevermind, I don’t want to know. Or ever have my period…” Dean reached for the bag of chips.

“Dean. If you don’t get your ‘period’ while you’re a girl, theres probably something wrong.” Cas tossed the bag to the other bed and sat back.

“Well, I guess we’ll see soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the entire thing tonight so *shrugs*


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was, again, down on her knees in front of the toilet, hacking up whatever she had eaten last. She had been there since they got to the hotel.

“Hey, Dean.” Sam knocked softly on the door again. “Need any help? I can get Cas.”

“I-I’m good. No need to get the angel involved. Its probably food poisoning. I swear I’m fi-” More puking.

“Oh, hon. Just give me a sec. Its good you have short hair, huh?”

“Shut up, Sam-” Dean was cut off by upchuck.

Sam looked up to the ceiling. “Cas! Dean is puking. Please come down.”

Before she finished the sentence, the dark haired man stood before her. “Dean is sick?”

“I told you! It's just food poisoning. I’ll be good tomorrow.” Dean called out before being cut off. again.

Cas lightly knocked on the door. “Dean. Just, let me come in. I can help.”

“Oh, like you’ve been helping for the past, what, eight weeks? Nine?”

“Eight weeks. It's been eight. And haven’t you’ve been feeling bad since last week.”

“Well… Maybe it was just a really bad burger.”

“Dean, let me in and I’ll tell you good news.”

“Tell me good news and I’ll let you in.”

Cas sighed and turned to Sam. “Why is she infuriating?” Sam shrugged. “Fine Dean. I figured out how to change you back.”

The door opened. There stood the sick woman, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. There were bags under her eyes. “What. What? And you’re just telling us now?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You were busy throwing up.” Cas said. sarcastically.

“Since when have you had sarcasm?” Sam asked the angel.

Cas looked confused. “I’m not sure. Its most likely from being around you and Dean. I pick up peoples attitudes, sometimes.”

“I don’t care about that.” Dean looked like she was going to hurl again. “How do we change back?”

“No, you’re health is more important right now.”

“I am not! Not just… Start! I need to be a guy again.” Dean stormed over to the closest bed and sat on the edge.

“Dean, it's very complicated, and I want to make sure you’re okay first.”

Dean was quiet. “...Fine! If you must.” She let Cas come closer and rest his fingers on her forehead, his eyes closed. dean watched the weathered mans face very closely, how his head cocked and eyes fluttering around under their lids. Dean noticed really how tired Castiel was.

His eyes suddenly flew open. “Sam. I must talk to you. Alone.”

The tall girl nodded and they went to the corner, mumbling. Dean caught a few words.

“Well… Fine… All good… She’s… About two...” Cas said something very quiet.

A loud laugh erupted from Sam. “Dean is…?! Wow! Oh, my god. That is the funniest thing I’ve heard today.”

“Sam. Its not funny.” Cas gave a stern look.

“Sure it is! Dean, my brother, is…” Sam couldn’t finish her thought before breaking down in giggles.

“Biological, Dean is your sister right now.”

“Guys, what is it?” Dean was get curious.

Cas walked over. “Well, I have some good and bad news. Good thing is, you’re not sick, exactly. Bad news is, I don’t think the… Transformation will work with your… Condition?”

“But you just said I’m not sick.”

“Yes, well. Anyways, the setup for the transformation will take about six months.”

Sam laughed again. “Well, it's good that you have about that long, huh Dean?”

Cas scowled at her. “Sam. This is serious. This has never happened, to my knowledge. But Gabriel might know…”

Dean shot up. “Gabe's back?”

“Yeah, I was surprised, too.” Sam sat down at the table. “I mean, we knew he was alive, but I was surprised when he was on Earth.”

“Gabriel, the trickster? Hes alive?”

Sam looked over, shocked. “Did you not know? I mean, Cas told us. Like, six months ago.”

Dean was confused. “Really? I.. I must not have been listening. Sorry, Cas.” Cas nodded and sat across from Sam. “But really guys. What's happening? You need to tell me.”

Cas cleared his throat, “Well Dean. Have you engaged in sex in the past two months?”

“Yeah… With Ronan. The waiter/bartender. Why…?”

“It seems that you weren’t… As careful as you thought you were.”

Dean got more confused. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Sam burst. “You’re pregnant!”

Dean just stared, unblinking. “This is a joke, right?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m afraid not. You’re about eight weeks along. This would also explain why you haven’t experienced your menstrual cycle yet.”

Dean sat there, shaking her head. “No. No, this isn’t possible. I’m a guy! A man! Male! Men cannot get pregnant.”

“Dean, you’re a woman right now. You can get pregnant.”  
Sam walked over to her sibling and sat down. “Its okay. We can work through this. You know we can.”  
“Yeah…” Dean had her head in her hands. It shot up suddenly. “Wait. Cas, you said you knew how to change us back to guys!”

Castiel hesitated. So very out of character for him. “Yes Dean. I did. And I do know how, but as I said, it will take about six months to find all of the ingredients and brew the potion.”

“Potion?”

“Yes. There are a lot of stuff we need for it. I can start right away.”

“So in six months, we can turn back?”

“Sam can turn back. You will be too pregnant at the time. As I said, it’ll be dangerous to even attempt. You’ll have to wait until after you give birth.”

“Wait, so, we’re actually going through with having the baby?” Dean asked, surprised.

Sam nodded. “Considering that abortion is frowned upon and it's pretty hard to find a good doctor, I’m going to say yes.”  
Dean nodded. “I… I guess I can try. We can’t tell Ronan though…”

“I don’t think we’re ever going to see Ronan again.”

“Okay! Okay, thats good.” Dean nodded.

Cas sat on the other side of Dean. “I’m going to find Gabriel, see if he has ever seen this before.”

Dean smiled. “It’ll be good to see him again.”

Cas was gone.

“Good to see him?” Sam asked.

“What?” Dean looked at her sister, confused.

“You hate Gabriel! Remember, he killed you? Like, a hundred times?”  
“Well I don’t actually remember getting killed so… Besides, he may be a pain in the ass, but he has candy and I’m craving something sweet.”

Sam smiled and stood up. “You should probably get some rest. Do you need anything? You want me to get some pie or candy?”  
“Just keep the garbage by the bed.”

Sam grabbed the bin and put it beside Dean. She then grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?”  
“Well… I thought I could get you some pregnancy books. Just in case.” Sam said, a bit embarrassed.

Dean smiled. “Thanks man.

“You’re welcome.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello?” Bobby’s voice rang through the phone that Dean held.

“Hey, Bobby.”  
“Who is this?”

Dean squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head back. How had it been almost four months and they hadn’t told Bobby?

“Okay, you’re probably not going to believe this, but it's Dean Winchester.”

“Dean? You sound all girly.”

“Yeah. About that… We kind of made a witch angry and gotten a spell put on us that made me and Sam into females.”

Bobby was silent.

“Bobby? You still there?”  
“Yeah… I thought I had heard a rumor going around that two idjits had been genderswapped a few months. Didn’t realize it was you two. I was going to call soon. Haven’t heard from you in, oh, three months?”  
“Yeah, four months, sorry about that. And one other thing.”

“And what would that be?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Bobby started laughing. Hard.

“I’m serious. I… I met a guy and was… Curious.”

Sam leaned over. “And by curious, she means horny.”  
“Sam!” Dean barked.

Bobby chuckled. “You have got to be kidding.”

“I’m ‘fraid not. I’m four months along.”  
“So why am I first hearing about it now?”  
Dean cringed. “Because I didn’t want to freak you out?”  
“Where are you two?”  
“Bunker, with Cas.”  
“Don’t tell me you slept with him, too.”

Dean pulled back from the phone as Sam started laughing, almost falling off the couch. “No! I would never!”  
“Well I’m on my way. Need anything?”

“Sourdough bread.”  
“What?”

Sam tried to catch her breath. “She… Has been craving it. Also bring the saltiest peanut butter you can find. She cannot shut up about it!”  
“Sam!” Dean said again, pushing her back down.

“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
Bobby cut in. “So bread and peanut butter. Thats it?”  
“Yeah. Thanks Bobby.”  
“And do we know if I’m having a grandson or granddaughter?”  
“No.” Dean said. “Gabriel won’t tell us.”  
“Gabriel is back?”

“Yeah. He's kinda being our doctor for now.”

Bobby sighed. “I’ll see you boys soon. Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Like get pregnant?” Dean asked.

They heard a click and Bobby was gone.

Sam jumped up. “Well, I’m going to see how Cas is doing with that potion. You, rest.”

Dean threw up her hands and spread out on the couch. “Alright! Calm down! I’ll be here, watching Ghost Whisperer… I’m on season three already!”

“There are only five seasons, you know?” Sam called, walking out of the room.

“Wait, what? What? Come back here! Sam!” Dean called to her sister, who was laughing in the distance.

She looked down at her growing tummy and ran a hand over it. “What are we going to do with her? Hm?”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey! Deanie!”

Dean shot up in bed, dreading that voice.

“And how is my patient today?” Gabriel was dressed in a doctors uniform and… Cowboy boots? “I thought I could be Dr.Sexy today. Give you a special treat.”

Dean whumped back down on the pillow. It had taken her half an hour to get comfy. Being pregnant was not easy.

“Are you tired? Hungry? Have you felt a kick yet?”

“Yes, I’m tired. Yes, I’m hungry. No, I haven’t felt a kick. Now let me sleep.” Her voice was muffled by the sheets.

“Ah ah ah. It’s your six month check up.”

“Six months? I’m almost in my third trimester?”

“Wow. I didn’t know you knew such large, feminine words. What's next? Panties? Chloroform? Menstrual?” Gabe sat on the edge of the bed.

Dean was confused. “Chloroform isn’t feminine.”

“Then you have obviously been hanging around the wrong women. Now, check up time!”

**  
  
**

Bobby had gotten quite into the idea of having a grandchild. He had been going to the bunker every once in a while, always bringing food or clothing for Dean, and usually a case for Sam. He had been helping out with whatever they needed and getting ingredients for Castiel’s potion.

Castiel had also grown on the idea of having a child around. He had been working hard to find stuff that he hadn’t been around much, but popped in on Dean, letting her know how things were going. He needed about two more months until things would be ready.

Everything was going smoothly. Dean didn’t like it.

“But Sam!”

“Dean, I don’t care. Everything is going great! Why are you uneased by that?”

“Because we’re the Winchesters. Things aren’t supposed to be easy. Bobby is finding jobs to keep you busy and stuff for me. Cas is almost done the gender-swap thing. The baby is fine, and Gabe isn’t driving me totally insane! Something is going to go wrong!” Dean was in the rocking chair Cas had gotten her, listening to Metallica.

“We have had a whole life of things going wrong! Why can’t it be right for once?” Sam grabbed her bag from the doorway and pulled out a dvd case. “Here’s the last season of Ghost Whisperer. Enjoy. I’ll be two states over, dealing with a ‘Ghostly Police Officer’ as the paper puts it. Call Bobby or Cas if you need any help.”

“What happens?”

Sam paused and looked back. “What do you mean?”

“In Ghost Whisperer? Why is it the last season?” Dean looks up from the case with big eyes.

Sam just smirks. “See you soon.”

Dean waves her away and pops in the first disc of season 5.

**  
  
**

“Sam! Cas!” Dean groaned in pain. “S-Sammy!” She was on the floor, trying to get to the door, or her phone or… Something. “Gabriel!”

“Dean?” The tricksters voice appeared behind her. “What’s the matter?”

“Gabe…” Dean’s sweating bullets by now. “There’s-” Another groan. “The baby. Something’s wr-”

The pain was unbearable. Dean started seeing white spots dancing before her eyes. The golden haired angel started getting blurry. “Gabe.”

Then she blacked out.


	7. Epilogue

“Dean?” Sam’s voice came through the door.

They were both back to being men. Castiel had finished the potion quickly after the incident. Dean had taken it about a week after surgery and had barely left his room since.

“Dean, I… I know you were looking forward to being a parent but… You need to come out of your room sometime.”  
Dean just sat in his rocking chair, barely moving, not saying a word.

“There’s food outside your door. I’m leaving for a hunt. Cas is here.”

Dean heard footsteps moving away from the door. He got up and opened the door. “Sam.”

The taller man turned around fast, surprised to hear his brothers voice after so long. “Yeah?”

“Thanks. For the sandwich, and… And understanding.”

“You’re welcome, Dean. I… I can only guess how hard it is for someone to have a late miscarriage.” Dean flinched at the word. “But I’m here for you, and Cas and Gabe. Bobby. You have people to talk to.”

Sam thought Dean was going to retreat into his room again, and started to turn around. “Sam. I finished Ghost Whisperer.”

Sam smiled a bit. “Oh?”

“I fuckin’ hated it.” He said before closing the door.

Sam chuckled. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? It gets better. I swear. Please let me know how it is. I love constructive criticism.  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
